empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Russia
Russia is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Description “Muscovy”, as its rulers have previously called it, is a sleeping giant, with age-old traditions and ways of doing things. Here, the feudal way of life has become so entrenched that the serfs are as tied to the land as cattle, and with almost as few rights. It is a vast, deeply conservative and religious country: Mother Russia and the Orthodox Church are the two pillars of national belief. The Tsar may be the father of his people, but by tradition and practice he is a stern parent. Ivan the Terrible was well named, and he has not been the only ruler with an iron will. Russia needs a strong hand controlling the “Third Rome”, the true home of Christianity (according to the Orthodox Church) after the fall of Byzantium. Now, however, Russia is changing, awakening. It is beginning to look outwards, towards the best that the rest of the world has to offer in terms of ideas, culture and might. These things must be introduced carefully, to avoid the ills of free-thinking that beset some Western nations. When Russia does fully realise its strength, however, it will be formidable indeed. It has boundless resources to draw upon, and the steadfast courage of its people to bolster its armies. It can be a formidable foe, and a difficult one for an enemy to attack. One thing that Russia does have is endless space, and the lack of apparently defensible frontiers actually becomes a defence in itself. Invaders can be lured deep into the steppes, and left to the mercies of “General Winter” and Russia’s endless, empty lands. To the west lies the wealth of Europe and access to the wider world through a port on the Baltic. That the troublesome Swedes are in the way is a bonus, for they will have to be crushed! To the south, there are fellow Slavs and Orthodox Christians in the Balkans to be incorporated into a Greater Russian empire. The infidel Turks have lands and wealth aplenty too, but possibly the strength to defend them. And beyond, there is a wider world awaiting conquest by the sons of the Mother Russia. General Information Victory Conditions Short Campaign Capture and hold 20 regions by the end of the year 1750, including: Crimea, Poland, Chechenya-Dagestan, Muscovy, Belarus & Volhynia, Lithuania, Estonia & Livonia, Ingria, Georgia, and Sweden. Long Campaign Capture and hold 30 regions by the end of the year 1799 including: Crimea, Poland, Chechenya-Dagestan, Muscovy, Belarus & Volhynia, Lithuania, Estonia & Livonia, Ingria, Georgia, Sweden, Persia, and Rumelia. World Domination Capture and hold 40 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Ingria and Muscovy. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – None *'Allies' – Poland-Lithuania, Denmark *'Trade Partners' – Poland-Lithuania *'Enemies' – Ottoman Empire, Crimean Khanate, Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Orthodox *'Government' – Absolute Monarchy *'Ruler' – Pyotr I (Tsar) *'Population' – 4,480,845 *'Prosperity' – Moderate *'Prestige' – Weak *'Treasury' – 7500 *'Technology' - None *'Missionaries' – Stephan Yavorsky (Muscovy) *'Rakes' – Ivan Nikitin (Muscovy), Yegor Kissin (Belarus & Volhynia) *'Gentlemen' – Ivan Motorin (Muscovy) Europe Theatre Moscow, Muscovy *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Governor’s Mansion, Cannon Foundry *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,563,284 *'Wealth' – 4325 *'Religion' – Orthodox 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Tula Farmland (Peasant Farms), Lovat Farmland (Peasant Farms), Orel Mines (Iron Mines), Mordovia Farmland (Not Developed), Borovichi Forests (Logging Camp), Nizhny Novgorod (School), Bryansk (Craft Workshops Smiths), Yaroslavl (Coaching Inn), Rybinsk (Craft Workshops Weavers), Veliky Novgorod (Craft Workshops Weavers) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Vishniy Volochek (Village), Pereslavl-Rayazansky (Village), Smolensk (Village) Kiev, Ukraine *'Starting Buildings' – Army Encampment, Cannon Foundry, Governor’s Residence *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 717,496 *'Wealth' – 1750 *'Religion' – Orthodox 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Myrhorod Farmland (Peasant Farms), Ostor Farmland (Peasant Farms), Belgorod Mines (Not Developed), Kharkov (Craft Worshops Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Poltava (Village) Arkhangelsk, Arkhangelsk *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 832,690 *'Wealth' – 1454 *'Religion' – Orthodox 90.0%, Animism 10.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Vytegra Forests (Logging Camps), Kotlas Trapper Post (Fur Trader), Kamenka Trapper Post (Fur Trader), Zavolzksh Forests (Logging Camp) *'Later Villages/Ports' – None Cherkassk, Don Voisko *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 216,920 *'Wealth' – 125 *'Religion' – Orthodox 50.0%, Islam 50.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Krasnodar Farmland (Not Developed), Armavir Farmland (Not Developed) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Stavropol (Village), Maikop (Village) Kazan, Tatariya *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 945,736 *'Wealth' – 682 *'Religion' – Orthodox 40.0%, Islam 40.0%, Animism 20.0%, *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Bolgar Trapper Post (Fur Trader), Pensa Farmland (Not Developed), Donzek Mines (Not Developed), Rasskasovo Farmland (Peasant Farms) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Saratov (Village), Tsaritsyn (Village), Asov (Village), Vorenezh (Village) Astrakhan, Astrakhan *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 53,557 *'Wealth' – 250 *'Religion' – Orthodox 70.0%, Islam 30.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Balakovo Farmland (Not Developed) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Samara (Village) Ust-Sysolsk, Komi *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 71,357 *'Wealth' – 0 *'Religion' – Orthodox 25.0%, Animism 75.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – None *'Later Villages/Ports' – Perm (Village) Ufa, Bashkiria *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 26,287 *'Wealth' – 157 *'Religion' – Orthodox 70.0%, Animism 30.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Orsk Farmland (Not Developed), Tolyatti Farmland (Not Developed), Avzyan Trapper Post (Fur Trader) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Orenburg (Village) Petrovskaya Sloboda, Karelia *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Not Developed *'Population' – 53,518 *'Wealth' – 1,784 *'Religion' – Orthodox 65.0%, Animism 20.0%, Protestantism 15.0%, *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Kowdor Mines (Iron Mines), Povenets Forests (Logging Camp), Suoyarvi Trapper Post (Fur Trader) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Severomorsk (Port), Kem (Village) Unit Roster Russia has access to line infantry that are excellent in a melee but have terrible shooting and reloading capabilities. Instead of Militia and Provincial Cavalry, it has access to Cossack Infantry and Cossacks, which are superior to their Western counterparts. Russia can also recruit Hand Mortar Companies, which are excellent support infantry. With the Elite Units of the West DLC, it gains access to the powerful and rather easily accessile Siemenovski Foot Guards. Its artillery and naval roster are the standard western type. The Russian naval unit roster is largely standard, though some of its ships have slightly altered statistics. Its Fifth Rate is slightly more expensive with no benefits to speak of, but its Admiral's Flagship, 3rd Rate has higher morale yet identical costs. Overview Russia has a lot of potential but has relatively outdated armies and is surrounded by enemies with Sweden bordering in the Baltic regions and the Murmansk Region and crushing them should be a high priority. Russia starts off under an Absolute Monarchy led by Tsar Pyotr which has a significant popularity standing with the people. Russia enjoys one of the best starting positions in the game, with numerous regions that are almost impossible to invade in the early game, as well as opportunities to invade the militarily almost powerless Ottoman Empire and diplomatically isolated Sweden. In the Grand Campaign, Russia often becomes one of the strongest powers as it usually assimilates Sweden Georgia, and Dagestan, and sometimes part of the Middle East. A good start would be able to take the Baltic ports of St Petersberg and Estonia to improve trade which will be very beneficial as Poland-Lithuania is Russia's only other major trading partner. It may also be necessary to invade the Crimean Khanate early on, since creating a trade port on the black sea is very beneficial. There won't be any diplomatic issues since their only ally is the Ottoman Empire, whom Russia already are at war with. History Historically, the mighty Russian empire stretched from the northern regions including St. Peterburg, to Crimea, to as far as Azerbaijan. Russia under tsarist rule was an under-industrialized empire. Although Russia was able to fight off the Swedish for control of St. Petersburg and its window to the West, they also expanded deep in to Asia, reaching the far eastern coast of the Pacific Ocean and even going to war with Japan. This ended poorly for them and tsarist fortunes began to reverse, culminating in their being disposed in 1917 following disastrous Russian performance in the First World War. Despite being viewed often as backwards or even barbaric by their Western contemporaries, Russia possessed a vivid culture, and was the home of many notable individuals, including Pyotr Tchaikovsky, Leo Tolstoy, and Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions